The Beautiful Rose(La Hermosa Rosa)
by Cesar14399
Summary: Una rosa.. tiene belleza, delicadeza, aroma natural, suave, es una belleza no descripta aun. Y tambien peligrosa por las espinas, pero eso no le quita belleza, le suma belleza. Y cuando esta triste su color se empieza a ir.. dejando un triste color viejo
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, esta es mi nueva historia, opte por no usar a Tk y Kari, ya que no quiero quemarlos, tambien este es un trabajo a duo con una amiga, que me ayudara a desarollar el personaje femenino, esta nueva historia incluira cosas comunes de la sociedad actualmente, ademas de que esta historia sera mas realista, bueno que lo disfruten.

Los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen

Prologo:

Rika Nonaka una chica de 15 años, castaña y ojos violeta, muy profundos, que cuentan su historia larga y con varios sentimientos, que forma su propia personalidad, muy fria, indiferente, solitaria, poco femenina y muy madura. Hija de una relacion fallida, sus padres estaban muy enamorados entre si, y mas aun por el embarazo de la madre, pero despues de nacer Rika, todo fue de mal en peor, ya que lo arruino los tipicos problemas de dinero y de mas, querian mucho a su hija, pero sus padres no pueden mantener una relacion sin amor, asi que decirieron divorciarse, durente el juicio sobre la custodia de su pequeña hija, su padre gano la cusodia completa, ya que era estable económicamente, Rika no entendia nada, solo le dijo que su mama tenia que irse de viaje y que volveria, creia que iba a volver pero al pasar los años esa esperanza se convirtio en tristeza y soledad, su padre no la entendia, y tenia muchas peleas con el, que causo sus propias mutilaciones, usaba remeras largas y camperas para ocultar sus problemas, pero se le era dificil, ya que olvidaba sus problemas, un efecto parecido a la drogas. Escuchaba musica de rock y metal, ya que la musica popular y comercial se le era muy absurdo y de niña, lo decia de una manera insolente, ya que no era muy femenina, ya que no tubo los cuidados de su mama, como los tipicos vestidos rosa y con flores, que usan las niñas mimadas, Rika no era de esas, solo queria estar sola con sus auriculares y la musica a lo alto, para olvidar sus problemas, volvia tarde a su casa y salia sin avisar, pero su padre no le decia nada, ya que era una estudiante brillante, pero siempre tenia peleas con sus compañeras de clase, ya que se burlaban de ella, por como se vestia y su forma de ser, pero no siempre era asi, algunas veces ellas querian que ella formara parte de su grupo, ya que como siempre hay personas con mucha empatia y algunos falsos, pero esta se negaba, aparentaba tener miedo pero no era asi, incluso la tomaban de la muñeca y Rika se enojaba y gritaba por las cicatrices, ademas asi la soltaban. Despues de eso ya nadie queria ser amiga de ella. Pero mas alla de todo eso era una chica muy linda, fuerte, entonces ella se volvia el centrp de atemcion de muchos chicos del colegio masculino que era hermano del colegoo de rika, ya que era solo de mujeres, tambien eso era algo que disgutaba a las chicas de su colegio, pero Rika no le daba importancia tampoco a las invitaciones de los chicos, todos se lo pedian, excepto uno, qie mo le daba importancia, lo cual eso le llamaba la atencion.

Takato Matsuki un chico de 15 años, al igual que Rika, pero se diferenciaban, ya que el era todo lo contrario,. Era alto de 1,79 m, castaño, ojos rubi, que demostraban pasion y demas. Tenia una personalidad alegre, no muy social, y a diferemcia de sus amigos, era sensible, tambien era infantil, y era muy timido, lo que lo hacia algo mas distanciado de sus amigos, los cuales la mayoria eran falsos, ya que estaban por conveniencia, como en clase de deportes, ya que el era mel mas atleta, no era muy inteligente, por eso no lo aceptaban mucho. Era hijo de una relacion feliz y estable, era hijo de un matrimonio forzado, ya que nacio cuando sus padres aun era jovenes, su padre tenia 18 y su mama 17, era muy cariñosos, por eso no lo abortaron o lo dejaron em adopcion, ya que sus padres, ya tenian una vida planeado como pareja, soñaron con hijos, una casa, y cosas de enamorados, cuando nacio sus padres estaban felices con el, y ya pudieron mantener la relacion, tenian peleas como cualquier pareja, pero siempre lo arregablaban porque recordaban lo mucho que se amaban, y amaban a su hijo. Tiene muy pocos amigos, lo cual era algo inestable emocionalmente, pero no siempre, le gustaba todo tipo de musica, incluso juaba con cartas de Digimon, casi siempre ganaba, era muy bueno en eso, pero no lo era en la escuela, asistia a una escuela privada, solo para chicos tipo religioso, donde debian ser muy respetuosos a los mayores, tenia problemas en Matemáticas, Ciencia, pero lo compesaba con Lengua, Historia, Arte y Educacion Fisica, era un As en lo último, incluso su profesor decia que lo recordaba mucho a el, lo cual era grtificante. Su escuela era hermana de un colegio tambien del tipo religioso, pero solo era para chicas, lo cual no era de sorprender, que muchos de su colegio salieran con esas chicas, ya que al ser hermanas los colegio, hacian excursiones, y bailes, lo cual no era de sorprender, que sea un centro de atencion para las chicas mas lindas y solteras, pero no le daba importancia, pero siempre se fijaba en una chica de ese colegio, nunca se hablaron, pero Takato sentia como amor a primera vista, lo unico que conocia de ella, era que era muy fria, todo lo contrario a el.

Era un dia como cualquier otro, los chicos y las chicas, tenian sus tipicos clases de catequesis, hasta que los directores de cads escuela, decidieron organizar un baile, como casi siempre hacen, para celebrar la primavera, la organizacion era un tanto absurda y cursi, usaron flores para adornar, tanto Rika como a los chicos, le parecion algo muy pero muy estupido, pero en cambio las chicas estaban felices.

La fiesta era el sabado a la noche, y era de caracter obligatorio con falta, y todos debian bailar con alguien, y como en ambos colegios habian la misma cantidad de chico como de chicas. Era algo aburrido como todas las fiestas del colegio, hacerlos bailar era algo inaceptable, pero Rika y Takato debian aceptar porque tenian demasiadas faltas como para faltar, el baile ya comenzo y todos tenian a su pareja, excepto Rika y Takato, asi que lo emparejaron a los dos juntos, ambos se sentian algo asqueados, ya que era su primera vez, cuando todos los vieron muy juntitos, se empezaron a difundir los tipicos chismes como que andan juntos y todo eso, y ademas de las tipicas hinchadas, que hace cualquier adolescente, se hacian escuchar en todo el salon, lo cual provoco la separacion de ambos, y provoco su sonrojo muy evidente, un rojo como de tomate, rika estaba roja y enojada, mientras que Takato igual de rojo pero con una cara de apenado por la situación, eso hizo que Rika se marchara a su casa, pero Takato se fue a perdonar, por su cara, pero Rika dijo que no era eso, y Takato le dijo que le contara, pero ella seguía su curso, pero el le contesto para que le dijera, y la tomo de la muñeca, el pudo sentir su calor, su pasión, su enojo, pero solo hizo que le gritara que la suelte, entonces el pudo ver sus cortaduras, que eran 4 pudo notar que no eran muy viejas, por eso provoco el dolor, pero ante la situación Rika lo bofeteo, y se marcho, mientras que Takato se quedo tieso, la cacheteada fue muy fuerte, ya que le salto una lágrima en el ojo izquierdo, pero por alguna extraña razón, que el no entiende, se sintió algo atraído a ella, pero era imposible, ya que ni siquiera conoce su nombre, pero decidio llamarla como Rosa, ya que era bonita y algo peligrosa, pero una Rosa roja, ya que veia una chispa en su ser.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, la verdad que me gusto este trabajo en duo con mi amiga Emma, que es la chica mas romántica, Jaajaja, comenten así puedo continuar, sugieran cosas. Desde ya gracias.


	2. Nuevas Amistades

Capitulo 2

Hola, de nuevo, les traigo el 2do capitulo de "The Beautiful Rose", que es un trabajo a duo, que me ha sido muy interesante, tratare de hacerlo lo mas realista, pero sim salirme de la fantasia. Para ponerle mas sabor al guacamole, colocare mas personajes.

Despues de ese baile entre las escuelas, despues de ese baile entre Takato y Rika, y las tipicas molestias, Rika decidio irse a su casa, pero la detuvo Takato, y noto sus cortaduras, lo que hizo que ella le diera una cachetada, el sintio su esencia a travez de ese contacto brusco.

Rika

Ella decidio irse, incluso se sentia mal por abofetear a ese chico, pero vio sus cortaduras, no iba a dejar que divulgase sus mutilaciones, se sentia muy frustada, no tenia quien la escuchara, asi que se fue a un callejon, para sacar la pequeña hoja de navaja, que cuida mucho, para que no se oxide, decidio cortarse un pco en los brazos, y en su panza, salia mucha sangrem pero no le importaba, ya que sabia que hacer ante esa situacion algo sangrienta. Despues de limpiar sus lastimaduras, decidio ir a pasear por ahi, y en esas se encontro con, Ryo, un chico malo, de 16 años, muy extrovertido, respira el mismo aire, que los lideres, tenia muchos amigos, muchos lo admiraban, en especial las chicas, pero tenia una defecto la soberbia, lo que hizo perder algunos de sus amigos, pero no le importaba, ya que tenia a muchos seguidores que lo idolatran y veneran. Era algo gato(mujeriego), no sentia mucho respeto hacia a las mujeres, ya que las utilizaba para ganar amigos, todas lo seguian, del colegio de chicas, incluso las menores de edadm pero solo habia una chica que lo ignoraba, esa chica era Rika, fria, indiferente, era algo que nunca vio en una chica, al instante sintio interes en ella, decidio ser su amigo, o al menos intentarlo, pero no se daria por vencido con ella.

Rika sentia como una especie de asco hacia a el, era poco femenina, pero no por eso iba a gastar a las mujeres como si fueran monedas, la indignaba demasiado. Despues de dar su paseo, largo y con muchas vueltas, pero llego a su casa, su padre no le dijo nada, ya que sabia que era algo del colegio, ella solo se dirigio a su habitacion, a escuchar musica lo mas alto que podia su reproductor de musica, lo unico en lo que penso, era en esos dos chicos, Ryo y Takato, pero este ultimo la dejo pensando, ya que era muy diferente a los demás, no se fijaba en ella como una muñeca, sino como alguien con alma, incluso el hecho de seguirla, le significo que le importaba a un hombre, ya que su padre no le da la atención que merece, pero aun asi no significa nada, menos para ella.

Takato

Despues de aquella cachetada de esa chica que ni siquiera sabe su nombre, pero sintio algo que nunca sintio, quizas a el le gustan las chicas fuertes o quizas le gusta lo que ella tiene para dar, todos sus compañeros y sus parejas, lo vieron todo, pero nadie intento ayudarlo excepto, Henry, uno de sus poco amigos , era algo discrimado, era considerado un nerd, apesar de que el no se califica asi, le deciam asi porque era un estudiante brillante, en todas las materias, excepto Educacion Fisica, ya que no solia salir, se la pasaba en la computadora, leyendo y haciendo cosas que haria cualquier nerd, y su pareja con la que lo emparejaron, Juri, era una chica muy alegre, tenia un hermosa sonrisa, el cuak irradiaba rayos de sol, pero ella ocultaba un oscuro pasado, que no era razon para no sonreir, su padre fallecio cuando era una infante, lo que hizo que creara una personalidad fria, pero lo ocultaba.

Ellos decirieron ayudarlo, ya que ellos ya eran asi, cuando el se levanto, le dio las gracias, entonces, Henry decidio presentarle a su pareja(no eran novios) Juri, el se alegro por conocer gente buena y sincera, pero Juri cuando recibio la mano de el chico, se sintio algo rara, algo asi como suelen llamarlo, ese sentimiento capaz de crear y de destruir, se sintio algo sonrojada, Henry noto eso, y se sentia algo celoso, ya que le gustaba desde hace años, pero ella no se dio cuenta, y a la vez sintio una rivalidad hacia su unico amigo, pero no queria hacerlo muy visible, asi que decidio que el rio fluya.

Despues de conocer a Juri, Takato se decidio irse a su casa, donde sus ladres se sorprenden que haya llegado temprano, pero a eso no le tomaron atencion, se la prestaron a su cachete el cual estaba rojo, cuando tocaron su mejilla, esta ardia al contacto, asi que le preguntaron que paso, el decidio mentirles, para que a esa chica no tuviera problemas, asi que le dijo que era como una tradición, una mentira un tanto absurda pero eficaz ante sus padres, asi que ellos lo pasaron por alto, mientras que el se dirigió a su habitación, donde tuvo tiempo para sus pasatiempos, donde se pregunto qie significa esas cortadiras y la reaccion de la chica, pero debido a su cansancio, decidio dormir.

El lunes por la mañana Rika y Takato fueron llamados a la direccion por lo que ocurrio despues de la fiesta, pero ella mostro resistencia al responder, pero Takato no, asi que solo dijo que ella se fue, despues de que todos los chicos los molestaran de que eran pareja y eso, pero los directivos estaban comformes por la razon, hasta que le a ella porque lo abofeteo, pero como siempre se quedo callada, asi que Takato decidio comtar que paso, que la detuvo para que le dijera, pero ella seguia tomando su curso, asi que la tomo de la muñeca, pero ella grito ante la accion, y por eso la abofeteo, los directivos se lo creyeron, pero le preguntaron a Rika porque grito, y le dijo que les mostrara sus muñecas, ella estaba nerviosa no sabia que hacer, pero Takato sin conocerla decidio ayudarla, asi que le dijo que era todo su culpa, que la agarro cin fuerza, y le dolio y le dejo marcado, aceptaron la declaracion de el, pero recibio un castigo por eso, castigo durante dos meses, se puso algo triste, rika se sentia algo culpable, pero se pregunto por que lo hizo, nunca nadie se preocupo o la defendio, era algo extraño para ella, cuando salio de la habitación, a ella le costaba decir las palabras, ya que nunca dijo gracias, pero lo intento, pero el le respondio que los amigos se ayudan entre si, dijo algo sonrojado, ella tambien se sonrojo pero no tanto, ya que ella no tiene amigos, pero ella decidio aceptarlo como tal, asi que le dijo que se llamaba rika yle estrecho su mano, y el le dijo que se llama takato, y acepto su mano como señal de amistad, el se sentia tranquilo al conocer su nombre, pero aun asi decidio llamarla bajo el nombre de rosa, pero para si mismo, entonces le dijo que su nombre era bonito, dijo sonrojado, pero ella se enojo y se marcho, y le dijo "nos veremos" y se marcho.

TAKATO

Se sentia el tonto mas grande por decir eso, pero aun asi, todos sus compañeros salieron y lo aplaudieron, ya que consigio novia, pero no era asi, se sonrojo, todos los felicitaban, pero el queria alejarse de ellos, y se encontro con Henry y le conto lo que paso, y le dijo que era muy valiente por lo que hizo por esa chica, le dijo que sentia algo por ella, pero no era claro, pero el le dijo que juri gusta de takato, el se sonrojo, npero Henry se molesto, por eso, y le pregunto si le gusta, el le pregunto si le gustaba, se quedo mudo pero aun asi no dijo nada, pero le dijo que lo sentia por gustarle juri, pero no debia pedir perdon, y se dieron cuenta de que eran dos adolescente con un sentimiento a una chica que no se sabe si siente lo mismo que a el. Asi que a partir de eso, decirieron ser como el cupido del otro, para que puedan conquistarlas.

RIKA

Se fue con un enojo a su escuela acompañada de su directora, ella intento ser amigable asi que le dijo que parece que le gusta, ella se sonrojo, pero se enojo, y no dijo nada, hasta llegar a su colegio, alli, todas las chicas les aplaudieron por conquistar a un chico, ella se enojo y se fue, pero la unica que se le acerco fue Juri, al principio esta se alejaba, no queria amigas, pero juri le dijo algo que quizas le ayude a enterderse, le dijo que era una niña muy solitaria, pero no debia ser asi ya que lo que le paso no era casi nada a lo que le paso a ella, despues entendió que las apariencias engañan, pero aun asi eso no era nada para cambiarla, nadie la entendia, ni tampoco dejaba que la entendieran. Acepto su compañía, ya que despues de lo que hizo Takato, empezo a latir su corazon, a bombear sangre, asi que juri al notar que aceptaba su amistad, le dijo que serian las mejores amigas, ella se sentia algo incomoda. Empezo a decir que se pueden contar cosas, juri le dijo que le gustaba un chico del otro colegio, pero a ella mo le interesaba, asi decidio irse, yaa que era demasiado por hoy, asi siguio con sus clases...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, comenten, añadi personajes para hacer mas compleja la historia, las personalidades las desarrolle con mi amiga, fue divertido, espero que sea de su agrado, desde ya gracias.


	3. Cambios

Holasss!

Hoy les traigo el tercer capitulo "The Beautiful Rose(La Hermosa Rosa)", y a diferencia de los otros dos capitulos anteriores, este trabajo lo hare en solitario, ya que mi compañera Emma, tiene sus labios ocupados en su novio, y no en poner ideas, ajajajaja, suena raro lo se, y debo decir que me ha gustado, pero ahora solo amistad(si se le puede decir asi), y otro cambio que hare es utilizar el uso de la primera persona, ya que lo he usare en mis otros trabajos, y me ha ido bastante bien, la razon por la que lo use es que se me es dificil de usar, a otros no, igual con la tercera persona, se me es mas facil, pero para otros no, y no me siento cómodo, pero ya lo estaré, y estoy muy feliz por eso. Y quiero decir tambien que el lunes me voy a Trelew, y no se si mi celu podra subir los capítulos, por el tema del roaming y eso,y me ire 15 dias, y desoues debo ir a particular y debo rendir una materia, que mal yo ajajajajajaj.

Bueno sin mas distracciones el tercer capítulo, y creo que seguire este trabajo en solitario, ya que si conozco a Emma, de seguro se ofendera por hacerlo sin ella, pero no me puedo ajustar a sus tiempos, asi que le mando un beso, por ayudar a desarrollar los personajes y la trama, y quisiera un aplauzo para ella, me contagio su madurez.

Bueno digimon y sus personajes no me pertecen.

Las clases seguian su curso, era un dia hermoso, soleado y cielo despejado, era un tortura estar en clases, y mas si todavia no llegaban a la mitad del dia, eran apenas las 10 Am, y todos querian largarse a sus casas a disfrutar lo que les queda de juventud.

RIKA

Tan indiferente como siempre, pero era muy responsable, siempre tenia la tarea lista, siempre aprobaba los exámenes, a pesar de que casi nunca estudiaba, tal vez el ser una chica mala, no significa ser malo en todo. Solo queria que se terminara el dia, no habia otra cosa en que pensar, mirar la ventana que estaba al lado de ella, esa pantalla de vidrio, la separaba de la libertad, su uniforme la oprimia, sentia una presion encima que solo queria gritar, no podia respirar, se asfixiaba en su asiento, sus heridas les molestaba, les ardia, les picaba, era inevitable gritar, que tan solo lo hizo, todos se la quedaron viendola, sus compañeras, su nueva amiga, su profesora, la miraban como suspiraba constantemente, ese sudor que le caia por la cara, su profesora se preocupo muchísimo, tanto que la mando a la enfermería, y pidio que alguien la acomparañara, nadie queria hasta que Juri dijo algo

"Yo me ofrezco"dijo ella, total queria pasar tiempo de caridad con su nueva amiga

"Estas de acuerdo... Rika?" dijo su profesora

Solo asintió con la cabeza, ya le habia empezado a doler la cabeza, como nunca.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Juri le dijo a la enfermera

"Rika, empezo a sudar, luego de gritar, y dijo que le agarro un dolor de cabeza impresionante" mientras la escoltaba, con el brazo de su amiga en sus hombros, como debilitada

"Bien, traela a la camilla, y deja que se acueste"

Cuando la dejo en la camilla, la emfermera hizo las tipicas revisiones, le tomo la presion, le puso el termómetro, le puso el estetoscopio en la espalda, pero estaba normal, y le dijo

"No tienes nada malo, quizas se te bajo la presion, consume algun dulce o gaseosa"

Estaba aliviada, ya que no suele desayunar muy seguido, y gracias a Dios, no noto sus cortaduras, aunque no estaba muy lejos de ser descubierta, total ella sabe como disimularlas con maquillaje del tono de su piel.

Se habia dirijido al baño para lavarse la cara, mientras que Juri le fue a comprar algo para equilibrar su presión, cuando estaba en el baño se miro al espejo, miraba sus heridas frente al espejo, ella nunca lo hizo, pero no se veia bien, y se dio cuenta, y se acordo que hace poco tiempo Takato, ese chico del otro colegio, sabe su secreto, pero no la delato, la protegió, y tomo toda la culpa de lo que paso en la fiesta, y lo peor de todo es que estara castigado por dos meses, y sus padres se enojarian con el, sus padres, con solo pensar en esas palabras, hace mucho que no lo escucha, solo 'padre', eso le traia tristeza, enojo, ira, pero hacia quien, ya estaba a punto de perder la razon, asi que hizo lo unico que le hace semtirse calmada, cortarse las venas, pero en donde, su manos estaban todas ocupadas, y su panza también solo la hizo frustar más, no tenia lugar para cortarse, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban limpias de cortaduras, asi que corto en su muslo derecho, tenia experiencia para cortarse, pero algo salio mal.

TAKATO

Este joven de buen corazón tuvo que aceptar un castigo de dos meses, por atacar a una chica, pero el sabe que no es así, no pudo dejar de pensar en sus heridas, su nombre, su personalidad, su calor., simplemente em lo que paso el dias hasta el mediodía ella ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, hasta que se vino el almuerzo, estaba muy hambriento como siempre, pero como era un tipo de recreo, vinieron las burlas con un poco de jugo de naranja, todos se sentaran alrededor del banco del chico diciendo las tipicas frases

"Booenna campeon, cazaste a la chica mas linda del otro colegio"

"No sabia que te gustaban ese tipo de chicas, tienes buen gusto Takato"

"Tienes tremenda suerte, es una chica de verdad hermosa"

Esos comentarios hicieron que se sonrojara, y alguno que otro comentario lo hizo enojar, porque trataban a Rika como una arisca que no tiene amigos y eso y les dijo

"Como se atreven hablar de ella como si fuese una cualquiera!" dijo muy enojado, pero lo que dijo solo lo delataba más

"Vaya, se ve que te gusta mucho" dijo unos de sus amigos con aires de superioridad

Eso ultimo hizo que se sonrojara pero no de verguenza, sino de ira, sus ojos rubi, se volvieron un rojo muy intenso, eso mostro mucho de no que es capaz, pero el tampoco sabia que podia enojarse a tal extremo, la verdad Rika, es algun que cambio su vida.

Con todo su enojo concentrado en su mano derecha, era inevitable concentrarse, asi que se dejo llevar por sus instintos, y destino su puño en la cara de su compañero, debio tener mucha bronca almacenada, ya que le dejo morada la cara, incluso salia un poco de sangre del centro del hematoma, pero despues de verlo en el piso todos se empezaron a alejarse de el, y era evidente, que cambio de ese chico dulce, sensible e inmaduro, a alguien brusco, insensible y convertido en un matón, pero a el no le agradaba ese modo animal, ya que no era el, y asustaba a la gente, ademas de que le traia problemas.

"Takato Matsuki a la direccion" dijo su profesora indignada por el muchacho

Todos se reían de el menos su amigo Henry. Cuando entro a la sala de la dirección, recibio interrogaciones, gritos, incluso llamaron a sus padres, los cuales estaban muy enojados con el, inckuso aun mas porque lo castigaron dos meses, y aun mas porque sera suspendido por tres días, Takato se sorprendió, no dudo en llorar, pero en parte estaba feliz de volver a su modo original, su modo Takato, ese estado en el que debe estar. Ademas de las suspensión y sus dos meses de castigo, su maltrato a una chica, que les mintiera, solamente no reconocian a su hijo, simplemente parece que lo perdieron, porque el que estaba en la silla llorando no lo es, pero quien estaba mas enojado o su madee que le ha dado todo la vida, su amor incondicional, su cuidado o su padre quien era su mas grande amigo, quien le dio confianza en si mismo, lo llevo a practicar deportes, simplemente ya no es su hijo.

"Nos has decepcionado mucho Takato"dijo el director

"Ya no te reconocemos"dijeron sus padres

Takato simplemente estaba muy triste, decepciono a todos, tuvo que irse a lo grande y huir, pero cuando salio del establecimiento, vio pasar una ambulancia, con las sirenas muy alto, y noto que iba a la direccion del colegio de chicas, y para olvidar sus penas fua hasta alla, a conversar con su nueva amiga, Rika, pero ese asunto se vio perjudicado, porque veia una camilla con una chica, no muy alta, con una cabellera pelirroja, tenia un mal presentimiento, y al mirar quien era la chica, se quebro como nunca, la que iba en la camilla era su rosa, era Rika, nadie estaba triste por ella, nadie, excepto Juri, esa chica que le gusta Henry, asi que fue a indagar por las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

"Que le paso a Rika?"dijo algo nervioso

"Takatooo!" fue a darle un abrazo, sin aun conocerlo mas

"Solo dime que paso, juri" dijo soltandola

"Bueno, este... Rika se empezo a desangrar por cortarse con una navaja en el muslo"dijo algo trsite por su nueva amiga

Takato no supo que responder, el pensaba que sus cortaduras, solo eran una etapa, pero no sabia que llegaria a tal extremo, pensó que podia ser su culpa, por ponerse en el camino de ella, por protegerla.

"No es una broma..." dijo muy nervioso"...dime que no es verdad"dijo casi cayendo en la locura

"Takato me lastimas"dijo porque la agarro de los hombros

Takato de pronto volvio a su modo animal, pero esta vez se controlo. Pero no duro mucho, ya que las compañeras lo empezaron a molestar con Rika

"Aqui esta el novio de Rika" dijo una

"Vaya, que buen novio es"dijo otra, aunque dudaba si fuese sarcasmo

"Que lindo es"dijo otra mas

Takato solo se enojo mas, y en vez de enfretarse a ellas, decidio huir, pero al hospital dinde estaría Rika, total ya no habia nada que le importase mas que su rosa, Rika...

Bueno ese es el tercer capitulo de The Beautiful Rosa(La Hermosa Rosa), espero que haya quedado bien, aunque no conto con la participación de mi compañera, se que igual ella no queria continuar, y la quite del mapa(en el tema de contribuyente), bueno dire algunas cosas, bueno para empezar, el hecho de que usae las perspectivas o ambos lados de los personajes, fui inspirado en parte a la pelicula Flipped, algunas cosas me base en mis compañeros, como la mutilacion, aunque no era por la misma razon de Rika, la suspensión, las hinchadas, las jodas, etc. Y debo decir que me cuesta escribir algunas líneas que estan incorporadas, como el hecho del padre de Takato y el mismo hijo, bueno yo no tuve una buena versión masculina, osea alguien que me ayude a ser un hombre, todo lo pase solo, y cuando veo esa relacion padre-hijo, solo quiero vomitar, pero aun asi fue un buen toque. Bueno esos son datos de algunos Porque? De mis historias, no estarán en todos los capitulos, solo en lo que tenga que decir algo, asi me conocen más :).

Bueno, comentar es ayudar, gracias, les mando un abrazo


	4. Tu Abrazo

Hola de nuevo!Como andan?

Bueno se que tardo en actualizar, y debo admitirlo la mitad de los casos los hago a propósito, no lo diré, no es que no me importe, es otra cosa, decidí continuar con The Beautíful Rose(La Hermosa Rosa), en vez de Rosa Roja, porque este ultimo, no se que me pasa, me bloqueo con mi fanfic debut, con los demás no me bloqueo, me confunde, pase toda la vida, tomando decisiones con el cerebro y no con mi corazón, siempre con los sentimientos no con el razonamiento. Bueno, creo que avanze un escalón, y dejare mi Twitter, así escucho sugerencias, si no van a comentar, les dejo mi twitter en mi perfil..

Otra novedad con respecto a este fanfic, y como lo dije en el capítulo anterior, no lo seguiré con Emma, le hable respecto sobre eso, y me clavo visto, lastima hacíamos bien equipo, creo.

Digimon Tamers no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni otra temporada relacionada.

Takato, sufrió cambios emocionales, que lo llevo a la violencia y a la decepción de sus padres, y Rika, cambio emocionales por la presión, que la llevo a desangrarse y a poner al descubierto su secreto, en el hospital.

**Takato**

Takato, ya no sabe quien es, pero si sabe por quien preocuparse, Rika, su rosa, la chica, que lo abofeteo, y toco su corazón, es la chica a quien quiere proteger, de todo y ante todos, sin importar su bienestar, que hizo que tomara conductas inapropiadas, y se destruyera, pero en vez de preocuparse por si mismo, solo le importa su rosa.

Takato, fue persiguiendo a la ambulancia, en la que llevaban, y al seguirlo, solo quiere olvidar, las cargadas de todos, de sus padres, de su personalidad violenta, de todo. Nunca antes estuvo mas decidido que ahora, solo queria saber si Rika estaba bien, era rapido, pero no tanto como la ambulancia, y lo perdió de vista en la vuelta de la esquina, cuando llego a la esquina,se había cansado un montón, corrió ocho cuadras sin parar, nunca corrió tanto y sin parar, menos por alguien, pero estaba agotado, se hiperventilo, transpiraba como nunca, y mas con el uniforme del colegio, que constaba, de unos pantalones negros formales, zapatos de cuero, camisa blanca, corbata roja, y busó de lana gris, se estaba cocinando en su uniforme, quiso tirar su uniforme, pero estaba conciente, que no son costeables, y sus padres trabajan mucho, para comprarserlo, pero cuando los recordo, no le tuvieron consideración, porque el tendría consideración, sin pensarlo dos veces, se deshizo de su buso, de la corbata, de su camisa, total llevaba una remera debajo de la camisa, las tiro por ahí, derrochó mas de 1000 pesos, no tuvo consideración.

Cuando arrojo su ropa, se dio cuenta de que se olvido de buscar a Rika, pero no sabe a cual hospital fue, así que fue a preguntarle a alguien, pero caminando, ya que no tenia dinero, total ya se recompuso, tambien se dio cuenta de buscar el hospital mas cercano.

"Disculpe" fue a preguntar a un hombre de negocios, pero este lo ignoro, hablando por teléfono

"Disculpe, señor" volvió a preguntarle al mismo hombre, pero sin resultados

"Disculpe, señora" y lo volvieron a ignorar.

Nadie le contesto, pero nadie, se sentia ignorado por todos, estaba perdiendo la razón, hasta que...

**Rika**

Recordando la palabra 'padres', estaba por perder la razón, queria desahogarse, así que decidió buscar su navaja, y se hizo un corte en la pierna, pero le salio mal, se desangro y se desmayo, y fue a parar al hospital,bsiendo el punto se atracción de murmullos, excepto de una persona, estaba algo consciente,mientras la llevaban a la ambulancia, Juri era la unica que estaba mal, las demás solo hablaban entre ellas, se dio cuenta que Juri, era una amiga, que se preocupo por ella, quizas la subestimo, eso cruzaba en su mente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que quedo al descubierto.

Ella iba acostada en la camilla en la ambulancia, iba media consciente, estaba préocupada y nerviosa, porque nadie se preocupo, solo su amiga, ni sabe si Takato se dio cuenta, pensó que debe estar con sus miles de amigos y sus no separados padres, pero si se dio cuenta, se hubiese preocupado por ella, queria creer que si, pero no estaba seguro. En un momento a otro no pudo dejar de pensar en el, para ella no era mas que un amigo, pero siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, cuando se corto, el estaba presente en sus pensamientos, no puede gustarle, quizas si, como saberlo, el es el causante de sus cortes, los hombres en su vida, siempre tienen que ver, su padre mas que nadie.

Cuando llego al hospital, y a su habitación, pero cuando estaba allí, revisaban su ropa, para descubrir como se corto, porque en el baño, jo había nada punsante, sabían por la gravedad de sus cortes, que era un material de metal, quizas un navaja, y fue ahí cuando la encontraron, la revisaron si no estaba infectada o sucia, para descartar posibles riesgos, pero estaba limpia. Ella yacía en su cama con un tubo en su brazo, en el que estaba conectado a una intravénosa, con una bolsa de sangre, estaba a salvo, pero no duraría, estaba por venir, mas peleas, citas con el psicólogo, todos estarían encima de ella, estaba por perder la razón, hasta que...

**Takato**

Estaba desespérado, nadie lo ayudaba, hasta que se encontró con dos personas que no esperaba

"Necesitas ayuda?" pregunto el chico

"Nosotros te podemos ayudar"dijo la chica

"Henry?"miro al chico

"Juri?" miro a la chica

"Si"dijeron ambos

Estaba feliz, por encontrárselos, ya que nadie se acercaba a el y dijo

"Porque se me acercan, todos me evitan"

"Porque te evitaríamos?" dijo su amigo

"No niegues no saberlo, decepcione a todos, a mis padres, a todos" dijo álgo triste

"La verdad nos sorprendiste, pero no nos decepcionaste"dijo como la voz de la razón

" 'decepcionaste'?" dijo curioso

"es verdad, nosotros somos amigos" dijo Juri

"Oh Juri, lo siento por lo anterior"dijo arrepentido

"No hay problema, y se que te preocupaste por ella"dijo abrazandolo, le gusto el abrazo, aunque le gusta Rika, mientras que Henry estaba un poco celoso

"A donde ibas?" dijo para separarlos

"Al hospital, a ver a Rika, pero no se a cual"

"Nosotros lo sabemos, me lo dijo después de que te fuiste, y decidimos seguirte, pero corriste como loco" dijo Henry

"Es verdad, nosotros te acompañaremos" dijo alegremente Juri

"Bueno y que edperanos" dijo llendose

"Espera Takato" dijo su amigo

"Que pasa?" dijo confundido

"Tus papas..." al oír esas palabras Takato se puso triste

"Que paso con ellos?" dijo triste, y algunas lagrimas

"Ellos... Estan muy preocupados por ti, y lamentan haberte dicho esas cosas"

"Okey, pero primero Rika" dijo positivamente

Tardaron 10 minutos en llegar al hospital, y se encontraron con el padre de Rika muy enojado y llendose a su casa.

Mientras que ellos

"Donde esta la habitación de Rika Nonáka, señorita?"dijo Juri, preguntadole a una enfermera

"Son familiares?, amigos?" pregunto la enfermera

"Amigos"dijeron Takato y Juri al unísono, mientras que Henry se ponía celoso viendo como Juri le sonreía a su amigo

"Bueno, en la habitación 101" dijo señalando la habitación

"Gracias"dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, ella estaba llorando, y cansada.

"Qué paso?" dijo Juri muy preocupada

"Que hacen ustedes aquí?" dijo enojada

"Vinimos por que nos importas Rika"dijo su amiga

"y quien es el?" señalando a Henry

"El es henry un amigo" dijo Juri, rompiendo su corazón

"Que hace aquí?"

"vine aquí porque me importa Juri..."al decir eso se quedo sonrojado y agrego".. Y takato" dijo rápidamente, para disimular

"Te molesta que hayamos venido?"dijo takato

"Si" dijo muy fríamente e indiferentemente

Esas palabras destrozaron a Juri, a henry no le importo, pero a Takato le dolió demasiado, y ella noto su cara

"Bueno, hasta pronto"dijo Takato, y los tres salieron de la habitación

**Rika**

Recibio visitas de personas que no esperaba, le sorprendió mas la visita de Takato, acaso le importaba para ir a verla, sea lo que sea , ella los hecho descaradamente a los tres, pero ella necesitaba compañía, pero nunca la pidió, ni sabe como pedirla, estaba muy confundida, no sabia lo que queria, y si queria algo lo desaprobechaba, nunca necesito de alguien, ni de su padre, el cual tuvo otra pelea, sólo que esta vez, era diferente, ahora se sacaran las caretas, y fue muy intensa la pelea, pero el padre estaba mas enojada, tanto que lo abofeteo, de la misma forma como lo hizo Takato, cuando lo vieron, todos empezaron a hablar de el, que era machista, que era un cobarde, que era un mal padre, hasta las enfermeras

"Llamamos a la policía y a servicios infantiles, así que vayase por las buenas" dijo la enfermera en un tono muy firme

El padre no hizo mas que irse, mirando con desprecio a su única hija, total solo lá cuida por la custodia, ademas de que era estable económicamente, y era mejor para su relacion.

Era demasiada presión por hoy, y ni eran las 2 Pm, a las 4:30 Pm, vino una agente de servicios infantiles, para separarla del padre, y ponerla en una nueva familia, donde la cuidarian y la quisieran

"Hola señorita Rika Nonka, soy de servicios infantiles" dijo la agente

"No soy una niña" dijo enojada, porque la trataron como una niña

"Bajo la ley eres, una todavía un infante, sabes porque estoy aquí?"pregunto la señora

"Primero digame su nonbrem señora"pregunto siendo ahora la de las preguntas

"Soy la Agente Elena Carrington, y sabes porque estoy aquí y nada de distracciones" pregunto con un tono mas firme

"No y no me importa" dijo frunciendo el seño, mirando a sú costado

"Deberás cambiar tu actitud, porque te asignaremos a un nuevo tutor" dijo ahora pacifica

"Mi mama?" pregunto curiosa y con algunas esperanzas

"Rika... Nunca te lo dijeron" dijo algo triste, ya que le paso lo mismo

"No se de ella desde que tengo 3 años" dijo perdiendo la esperanzas

"Tu madre..." y Rika estaba cerca de caer en el llanto

"Mi madre que?" dijo en un tono desafiante, para que no notara que estaba por llorar

"Tu madre, Rika, murió hace 10 años" dijo algo triste

"Mi madre murió, y nadie tuvo la valentía de decírmelo, vayase de aquí!" dijo muy enojada, por que nadie se lo dijo, 12 años estuvo esperando por noticias sobre ella, y murió hace 10 años

"Rika.." dijo algo preocupada

"No oyó!?, larguese!" dijo muy enojada y llorando

La Agente al oír eso se marcho, ahora tenia mas motivos para separarla del padre, pero ahora tenia que dejarla sola, para que absorbiera lo ultimo. Ahora Rika, no tenia nada, ni padre, ni madre, y ahora sin los únicos amigos que tuvo, en especial Takato, motivo de la mayoría de sus pensamientos, se sintió mal por echarlo y a Juri, pero mas por el chico, el único chico o mas bien ser humano, que fue verdaderamente sincero con ella, al protegerla y decirle que su nombre era bonito, ella se sonrojo al recordar eso, y con razón, su nombre lo eligió su mama, su único recuerdo de ella, no paraba de llorar, por todo, así tuvo una larga siesta de 6 horas, y eran cerca de las once, tenia hambre y debía ir al baño, mientras se dirigía allí, vio por la ventana a un chico que parecia reconocer, era Takato, que paso mas de 6 horas para esperarla, y después de echarlo, empezó a tener sentimientos por el, pero no era nada probable, pero cuando se despertó el miro alrededor, y la vio ella se fue a su cama, a fingir que dormía, cuando el entro y se acerco, pero a que...

**Takato**

Cuando su rosa, lo hecho de la habitación junto a Juri y Henry, se sintió mal, ya nadie lo queria cerca, excepto sus dos amigos, que se habían ido, pero el se quedo, algo le pasaba a Rika, ademas de favor a Henry

"Te podes quedar?" dijo Henry

"Para?"dijo curioso

"Es que quiero pasar tiempo con ya sabes quien" dijo algo nervioso

"Que paso chicos?" pregunto Juri curiosa

"Nada" dijo Henry

"Ok, nos vamos, volveremos mañana a ver si esta bien, vale?" dijo Juri

"Yo me quedare un rato mas, si no les importo" dijo Takato, guiñandole el ojo a Henry

"Encerio, no nos vas a acompañar?" pregunto algo triste

"Segurisimo, nos veremos mañana" dijo optimista

"Bueno nos veremos mañana" dijo estrechandole la mano

"Adiós Takato" despidiendose con un beso en el cachete, típico saludo y despedida, Henry estaba algo celoso, por eso

Cuando sus dos amigos se fueron, había llegado una señora a la habitacion de Rika, escucho gritos y llanto, y ella se fue algo triste y le hablo

"Rika esta bien, señora?" pregunto algo alarmado

"Si si, ella se encuentra bien" dijo aliviandolo

"Gracias a dios" dijo muy tranquilo

"Se ve que te importa mucho" dijo haciendo sonrojar a Takato

"Que dice, es sólo una amiga" dijo negando pero algo nervioso, delatandose a si mismo

"Como sea, se ve que eres un buen chico, te dure esto, Rika dejara de vivir con su padre"

"Se emancipara o vivirá con su madre" dijo muy curioso

"Todavía es menor de edad, la colocaremos con una nueva familia" dijo evitando lo de su madre

"Pero y su madre?" dijo curioso

"Es asunto personal de Rika" dijo marchándose

El se quedo con la duda, pensé que le paso algo malo, pero no queria dar conclusiones adelantadas, así que queria entrar a la habitación, pero había oído gritos y llanto, pensaba en consolarla, pero no lo hizo, y decidió quedarse hasta que este bien, espero como seis horas, hasta que la vio, y ella tambien lo vio, pero ella se escapo a su cama y fue a ver si estaba bien. Cuando entro, la vio acostada, fingiendo dormir, lo noto, ya que el hacia lo mismo con sus padres, y recordo los momentos divertidos, y recordo que Henry le dijo que sus padres estaban preocupados por el, pero lo tomo con poca importancia, y se preocupo solo por ella, y empezó a recordar, el baile forzado, la huida, el cachetazo, sus cortaduras, su amistad, cuando dieron a conocer su nombre, y empezó a dudar si le gusta, estaba demasiado cansado, pero queria pasar la noche con ella, así que se durmió en el sillón mas cercano, mientras la observaba, estaba muy tranquila, se veía muy linda durmiendo, queria poder hablar con ella, pero estaba durmiendo, no había mucho que hacer, y solo le dio un beso en la mejilla, y un abrazo, de pronto volvió a sentir ese calor, esa pasión que muy pocas veces, era incomparable, iniguable, indescriptible, ella tenia algo que no tenia nadie.

**Rika**

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, los segundo eran horas, hubo una conexión entre ellos, pero cuando volvió poner los pies en el suelo, se fue a su cama, a fingir que dormia, oyó cuado entro, como respiraba, lo común, quizas estuvo mal echarlo, se quedo varias horas por ella, nadie hizo algo igual, era poco decirle amigo, mas bien era su único amigo, su mejor amigo, en otras palabras, y empezó a tomarle cariño, cuando le beso el cachete, y la abrazo, su abrazo era cálido, se sentía segura y protegida, pronto sus pensamientos se basaban en el, su beso inocente y su abrazo...

Bueno, este es el 4to capitulo, pasaron 8 largos dias, para actualizar, pero siempre es cuestión de tiempo y fe, para esperar los buenos momentos de la vida, y resulto, las visitas ceseaban, un poco, pero no significaba que no era bueno, sino que no es muy publico, aun así quiero darles las gracias a edeyess por su buena vibra.

Bueno hasta pronto, comentar no cuesta nada, desde ya gracias.


	5. Somos amigos

Hola, como andan?

Bueno se que pasaron 9 dias, la verdad es que esperaba un comentario, opinion, critica o sugerencia, pero nada ha pasado.

Fue cruel, postergarlo por eso, pero es algo inevitable para mi, la verdad lo continue, por las personas que lo sumaron a sus favoritos, y a mi como autor favorito(es algo que jamas pense, asi que gracias a guadalupedigimon y a KuroganeKrad) y a los seguidores de esta historia( y a los ya mencionados, me siguen como autor) la verdad nunca pense que pasaria, y tambien al colombiano redeyess por animarme a continuar, y quiero para todos ellos un enorme aplauso, no importa que sea detras de la pantalla, solo les pido eso y comentarios, gracias.

Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Rika quedo hospitalizada, y ya no esta mas al cuidado de su padre y descubre lo que le paso a la madre. Y Takato, se escapo, y decidio quedarse toda la noche en la habitacion de Rika a acompañarla.

**Takato**

Se habia quedado afuera de la habitacion de Rika, porque le importaba y mucho, estuvo mas de 5 horas afuera, hasta que la vio llendo al baño, sus miradas se conectaron, como si fuera magico, hasta que ella se hecho corriendo a su cama, el claro al verla bien, fue a verificar, y la vio fingiendo dormir, la vio tan tranquila, tan serena, tan hermosa, era inevitable sentir atraccion, vio su calmada cara, tan delicada, y sus mejillas, eran tan blancas como la nieve, a el le gusta la nieve, y no pudo evitar enamorarse de esas mejillas, tanto que le dio un pequeño beso en su cachete izquierdo, sintio una dulzura inmensa, su calor, el que tanto le gustaba de ella, esa pasion que conenzo todo, queria besarle los labios, pero no era nada seguro lo que sentia y se limito a un abrazo, uno demasiado especial, duro unos segundos, realmente lo disfruto, no penso que le molestara, estaba muy destruida, tanto interno como externo, pero a nadie le viene mal un abrazo, y el sabe del tema, el da los abrazos mas sinceros, despues del abrazo se sento en un sillon para descansar.

**Rika**

Ella disfruto del abrazo, no recuerda la ultima vez que pudo disfrutar uno, la verdad la calmo, era como su medicina, que la hacia sentir mejor, ni sus cortaduras podian compararse con un abrazo, ella no quizo apartarlo, gozo ese contacto calido, pero en cierto modo, solo la hacia confundir mas sobre lo que sentia, algunos momentos eran si y otros momentos eran no, era complicado, ni ella puede entenderse, en cuanto el se quedo profundamente dormido, decidio ver el reloj, y se dio cuenta de que eran las 2 Am, y luego miro al chico y penso

"Que acaso este no tiene casa?" Y no pudo lanzar una pequeña risita, ya que ahora ella ya no tiene un hogar, se rio de la ironia, era la primera vez que reia

"Ya despertaste se ve?" Dijo el chico bostezando estirandose, y luego refrejar su ojo con su puño

"Gracias por quedarte" dijo algo avergonzada y algo sonrojado

"Es lo que hacen los amigos, y tu Rika eres mi amiga" dijo feliz y algo sonrojado

"No digas estupideces, yo los heche como si fuesen perros" dijo apenada

"Pero igual me quede, eso solo prueba que los amigos, siempre estan" dijo levantandose

"Oye Takato" dijo

"Dime, amiga" dijo muy animado, con su sonrisa

"No me digas amiga, llamame Rika por favor, no me gustan que cambien mi nombre" dijo ahora algo enojada

"Disculpa no era mi intencion" dijo sorprendido, y bajando la cabeza como un niño pequeño

"No importa, oye no tienes hambre" y en ese momento sus estonagos rugieron como leones enojados y anbos se rieron

"Ahora que lo dices, mi ultima comida, fue al mediodia, donde toda mi vida se arruino" dijo algo melancolico

"Al menos comiste, no comi nada hoy" dijo ella

"Como que se arruino tu vida?" Dijo ella curiosa

"Cosas comunes, se decepcionaron todos de mi, todo el mundo se aleja de mi, los unicos que se acercaron a mi fueron Juri y Henry, el chico que andaba con nosotros, y lo mas doloroso mis padres ya no me reconocen" dijo con ojos llorosos, pero cuando vio a Rika, al momento de mencionar a sus padres, ella se puso triste

"No era mi intencion, rika"dijo apenado

"Ya no importa, ya no tengo padres" dijo riendose, pero sarcasticamente

"Pero no te preocupes por mi, ya hiciste mucho por mi, demasiado" dijo algo animada

"Los amigos nunca se abandonan, y yo nunca te dejare sola" dijo sonrojado

"No digas estupideces, tu tienes padres y otras cosas"dijo seria

"Entre otras cosas hambre" dijo como payaso y en ese momento le rugio el estomago

"Jajajajaj eres un tonto" dijo ella, dandole un golpe en el hombro

"Jajajaja lo se" dijo rascandose la nuca

"Oye tienes dinero?" Dijo ella hambrienta

"Creo dejame ver"y se fijo en sus bolsillos pero nada

"Debi dejarlo en mi camisa que tire a la basura" y recordo"Espera" y se fijo en sus medias" mira, si tengo 5 pesos" dijo alzandolo al aire

"Bien, creo que tengo algo yo en mi pantalon" y fue a ver su ropa y encontro algo de plata y noto que ya no estaba la hoja de afeitar, pero su hambre era mas importante que su hoja"si tengo 5 pesos, vayamos a una maquina expendora"

"Vale, vayamos" y se dirijieron a la mas cercana, y se compraron, una paquete de galletas saladas y un jugo para los dos, y volvieron a la habitacion de Rika, y empezaron a hablar

"Oye Takato... Gracias por tomar la culpa" dijo apenada, mientras comia

"No es nada" dijo modestamente

"Y como fue que acabaste sin nadie?" Dijo ella

El no pudo dejar de sonrojarse

**Takato**

El nunca imagino sostener una conversacion con la chica, y mas compartir la comida, aunque era muy poca, aun asi disfruto cada bocado, aun mas porque su rosa estaba al lado, todo marchaba bien hasta que toco el tema de porque estaba con ella

"Bueno veras... Este" dijo tartamudeando

"Fue mi culpa, verdad?" Dijo con una cara de no sorprendida

"Este..."

"Lo sabia, siempre te metes en problenas por mi"dijo notando que es el problema del chico

"No no es eso, bueno, en algo tienes que ver" dijo apenado

"Pues dime en que tengo que ver" dijo insistentwle

"Bueno todo comenzo en el almuerzo" y en ese momento noto que ya no quedaban as galletas saladas, y decidio darselas a Rika "Oye toma las ultimas, tu las necesitas mas que yo"

"Gracias Takato, eres un verdadero caballero, mas bien el unico caballero que conoci" dijo un poco sonrojada

"Tampoco para tanto" dijo riendo y ruborizandose

"Bueno ahora me dices que paso" dijo decidida, hasta que...

**Rika**

Estaba alli con Takato, hablando como paso todo, hasta que unos extraños aparecieron en su habitacion, eran un honbre y una mujer de mediana edad, eran parecidos al chico que estaba al lado suyo, parecian enojados, y entraron como si fueran los reyes del lugar, y se llevaron a su amigo, de un tiron, pero hubo una discusion demasiado fuerte

"Asi que esta la chica que te metio en problemas, ya veo por que mentiste, si es una hermosa chica, pero debemos irnos" dijo la madre, agarrandolo de la remera, pero antes les provoco un sonrojo a ambos

"Vamonos Takato" dijo el padre

"No"dijo el muy decidido, y los tres los miraron boquiabierta

"No, no me ire, ustedes ya ni me reconocen, para que ir con ustedes"dijo enojado

"Takato, ve, al menos tu tienes padres que se preocupan por ti"dijo Rika comprensiva

"Pero Rika" dijo sorprendido

"Solo ve" dijo ella, señandole la puerta

"Pero Rika, no puedo dejarte sola, eres mi amiga" dijo el triste

"Vamos, hijo, mañana puedes venir a verla, despues de charlar"dijo el padre

"Pero" dijo el

"Ve, yo estare bien" dijo ella sonriendo, y dejandolo un poco sonrojado

"Bueno, nos vemos Rika" dijo el abrazandola, y se fue por la puerta

Ella nunca vio una escena familiar, de verdad, lo tomo muy maduramente, pero recordo que ella ya no tiene mas familia, y se puso a llorar en su cama, hasta que volvio, y se despidio con la tipica despedida con el beso en el cachete, y ambos se quedaron sonrojados, pero ahora levemente, y se fue sin antes decirle

"No llores Rika, siempre va a salir el Sol, nos veremos mañana"

"Adios, takato"

Y lo vio mientras se marchaba, y se tranquilizo un poco, pero no queria estar mas en el hospital, asi que se vistio, y se marcho, y se fue a pasear por ahí, y se encontro con Ryo, ese chico malo y se le acerco a ella

"Hola hermosa" dijo el como tipico galan

"Callate Akiyama" dijo ella muy enojada

"Se ve que soy muy popular" dijo el muy sobervio

"Si Akiyama el gato" y se fue enojada

"Oye, se ve que no estas bien, quieres uno" y le mostro un cigarillo

"Yo no fumo, largate de aqui" dijo indignada

"Vamos o eres cobarde" lo ultimo derrumbo el ego de Rika

"Dije que no, ahora adios" dijo enojada

"Rika la cobarde" dijo burlandose

"Como te atreves, idiota" dijo furioso

"Me atrevo porque no soy una gallina como vos" y tomo un cigarro, y ella de lo mas enojada...

**Takato**

Se impresiono mucho la reaccion de Rika, ante los padres del mismo, pero le sorprendio lo calmada que estaba, y mas cuando se fue la primera y segunda vez, solo se preguntaba si estaria bien, era lo unico que se cruzo por su cabeza, ignoro completamente a sus padres, y esto hizo que se enojaran, y le dijeron

"Oye Takato, donde esta el resto de tu uniforme?"

"Lo tire por ahí" dijo el sin ningun remordimiento

"Como que lo tiraste!" Dijo el padre

"Sabes cuanto sale? Si quieras sabe como cuanto sale?" Dijo la madre

"No, y no me importa" dijo el

"Siquiera pensaste en nosotros?" Dijo la madre

"Porque lo haria, no era que no me reconocian?" Dijo nuy seriamente

"Escucha takato" dijo el padre hasta, que lo detuvo la madre

"Tienes razon en eso, Takato" y se puso a llorar por lo que dijo

El se sorprendio al ver esa escena, le fue muy desgarrador, ver a su mama llorar, siempre penso que era una mujer muy fuerte, pero aun asi seguia enojado, y para calmarse se puso a pensar en Rika...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, es algo mas corto lo se, la proxima sera un poco mas largo, quiero anunciarles, que en mi perfil, deje una encuesta de parejas de digimon, y la pareja mas votada, sera la protagonista de uno de mis proyectos, tengo previstos algunos fanfics mas, para promocionarla antes de su subida, se llama Pies Descalzos, y el 1er capitulo lo subire despues de subir este capitulo, tengo 4 proyectos, el ya mencionado, luego un one shot que subire a principios de Febrero, sera basado y estara con la letra de la cancion, y otra dos que son sorpresa, mientras que la encuesta decidira mi proximo fanfic, las parejas son Taiora, Rukato, Michi, Sorato, Jenryuki, Jurato, Ryuki, Kenyako, Mimato, Takuimi y Takari, ustedes deciden, asi que esta en sus manos mi proximo fanfic.

Saludos de Argentina


End file.
